starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Cacciatore di Taglie
thumb|250px|right|Svariati cacciatori di taglie incontrano [[Anakin Skywalker|Darth Fener a bordo dell'Executor.]] I Cacciatori di taglie erano dei mercenari ingaggiabili che scovavano o uccidevano chiunque avesse una taglia sulla propria testa, sebbene fossero noti per svolgere qualsiasi altro tipo di incarico se ben pagati, come ad esempio la protezione dei clienti. I cacciatori di taglie migliori erano molto ben armati e pericolosi. Nella galassia ve n'erano tuttavia molti incompetenti (come Greedo), privi delle capacità richieste, semplicemente desiderosi di arricchirsi rapidamente o in cerca di avventura. Solitamente i cacciatori di taglie lavorano da soli, ma a volte si avvalgono della collaborazione di altri individui. Collaborare con un cacciatore di taglie può essere tuttavia molto pericoloso, poiché essi danno maggior valore al guadagno personale ed alla sopravvivenza piuttosto che ai loro compagni. C'è forte rivalità tra cacciatori di taglie e contrabbandieri, come visto ad esempio tra Boba Fett e Han Solo. Organizzazione Gilde Vi è un certo numero di gilde associate ai cacciatori di taglie, tra cui la maggiore e più nota è la Gilda dei Cacciatori di Taglie. Tuttavia essa fu spesso afflitta da lotte interne ed una generale mancanza di cooperazione tra i suoi membri, il che culminò con la sua virtuale auto-distruzione durante le Guerre dei Cacciatori di Taglie. Altre organizzazioni con gli stessi scopi sono ad esempio la Casa di Benelex, il Pugno di Qulok, il GenoHaradan e la Confederazione Granse. La maggior parte delle taglie vengono presentate ad una gilda, a meno che chi la presenta non sia in grado di contattare direttamente i cacciatori. La gilda provvede poi ad inoltrare la taglia ai cacciatori ad essa affiliati. Alcuni individui che rappresentano un'eccezione a questa modalità di assunzione sono Jabba the Hutt, il Principe Xizor, Darth Fener, o intermediari come Kud'ar Mub'at. Durante la Guerra Civile Jedi era possibile semplicemente entrare in un ufficio delle taglie e navigare tra quelle disponibili, così come fece Revan durante la sua permanenza su Taris. Permessi Durante l'Era Imperiale, l'Impero Galattico rilasciò il Certificato Imperiale di Custodia della Pace ai cacciatori di taglie. In alcuni casi i cacciatori di taglie dovevano depositare un permesso B23-1-14 per poter riscuotere la taglia maggiore. Posizione thumb|160px|left|Un cacciatore di taglie [[Defel.]] I cacciatori di taglie sono quasi sempre visti con diffidenza e timore dalla popolazione della Galassia. Questo perché i loro metodi di lavoro sono spesso pericolosi, subdoli e spaventosi. Molti cacciatori di taglie famosi si sono guadagnati una reputazione di terrore pari a quella dei peggiori Signori dei Sith e criminali. I nomi di cacciatori come Calo Nord e Jango Fett sono diventati noti, anche se nessuno ha raggiunto gli impareggiabili livelli di Boba Fett, altro cacciatore di taglie molto pericoloso è di sicuro Cad Bane che si guadagnò una reputazione terribile mettendo K.O. diversi personaggi della galassia: sequestrò parecchi membri del senato galattico, ricattò il cacelliere Palpatine, si vendicò di Kul Teska, uccise un maestro jedi per poi metterne K.O. altri. Vi sono tuttavia anche controesempi di questo punto di vista. I cacciatori di taglie che seguono le regole governative e che danno la caccia a criminali pericolosi sono spesso visti come alleati delle forze dell'ordine. Su Haruun Kal, molti bambini Balawai riverivano i cacciatori di taglie più che come modelli di vita. Generalmente i cacciatori di taglie rimangono neutrali durante i tempi di conflitto galattico. Sono noti per simpatizzare con un lato o l'altro, sebbene non si uniscano mai ufficialmente ad un gruppo. Ad esempio i già citati Calo Nord e Jango Fett lavorarono per i Sith rispettivamente durante la Guerra Civile Jedi e prima delle Guerre dei Cloni.Cad Bane e Cato Parassiti lavorarono per Darth Sidius durante la Guerra dei Cloni. Boba Fett lavorò spesso per l'Impero ed ebbe addirittura un rapporto professionale di mutuo rispetto con Darth Fener. L'Alleanza Ribelle ebbe raramente a che fare con i cacciatori di taglie, non possedendo sufficienti crediti e ritenendo i metodi dei cacciatori in contraddizione con i loro ideali. La maggior parte delle volte, tuttavia, i cacciatori di taglie vengono assunti da dei singoli, in particolare criminali. Lo Scambio, il Sole Nero, il Consorzio Zann e Jabba the Hutt ricorrevano spesso a loro, apprezzando la loro efficacia e la loro disponibilità. Cacciatori di taglie nella storia Era della Vecchia Repubblica *Daasrad, Vorn *Durge *Guldar, Ithorak *Hanharr *HK-47 (Droide Cacciatore-Assassino) *HK-50 (Droidi Cacciatori-Assassini) *HK-51 (Droidi Cacciatori-Assassini) *Hulas *Khan, J'ane *Mira *Moomo, Del *Moomo, Dob *Nord, Calo *Prolik, Rulan *Selven *Seer'aa e Teer'aa (note come i Soli Gemelli) *Vek, Senni *Vossk *Zhug, Azanti *Zhug Brothers *Zhug, Dezanti Era dell'Ascesa dell'Impero *Alama, Shahan *Bane, Cad *Beedo, Aldar *Bossk *Bringe *Castas *Cradossk right|thumb|250px|[[Bossk, IG-88, Boba Fett e Dengar.]] *D'harhan *Dengar *Durge *Embo *Farnmir, Kalyn *Fett, Boba *Fett, Jango *Gaff *Gorm *Greedo l'Anziano *IG-72 *IG-88 *Lang, Jym *Zellock, Kleb *Mog ,Yorpo *Lihnn, Mahwi *Montross *Nobis, Ona *Parasitti, Cato *Prax, Cydon *Robonino *Rumi *Seripas *Severian *Shee, Cian *Shrike, Garris *Shrike, Larrad *Sing, Aurra *Sleg, Rum *Sugi *Tartuta *Tel, Rango *Valance, Beilert *Vel, Sintas *Wessel, Zam Era della Ribellione right|thumb|180px|[[Vytor Shrike, IG-72, Jodo Kast, Jungen ed un droide di serie LOM non identificato.]] *4-LOM *Beedo *Borin, Danz *Bossk *Boushh *Chenlambec *Cradossk *Crutag *Dafi *Dengar *D'harhan *En-Vahdi, Vallikor *Fett, Boba *Ganji *Goa, Spurch *Gorm *Greedo *I'att, Tinian *Iceman of Nord *IG-72 *IG-88 *Jerriko, Dannik *Jinsari, Rhalia *Kast, Jodo *Malar, Bane *Maliss, Ket *Menndo *Nataz, Dyyz *Neesh *Osss-10 *Puhr, Djas *Rath, Hogun *Sallowe, Sardu *Sing, Aurra *Skorr *Slyder *Slzzk *Snoova *Staable, Sammie *Takeel *Tark, Moxin *Thuku *Trevagg, Feltipern *Valance, Beilert *Vel, Ailyn *Yang, Kar *Zardra *Zuckuss *Zutton right|thumb|180px|Il cacciatore di taglie [[Rodiano Slyder.]] Era della Nuova Repubblica *Bocck, Boddu *Bossk *Zaset Fett,Rockan Fett *Goa, Spurch *Gorm *Kast, Jodo *Kil, Kenix *Nataz, Dyyz *Twi'lek non identificato *Cacciatore di taglie Aqualish non identificato *Vel, Ailyn *Zekk Era del Nuovo Ordine Jedi *Bossk *Fett, Boba *I'att, Tinian Era Legacy *Blue, Deliah *Fel, Jagged *Fett, Boba *Gev, Mirta *Skywalker, Cade *Syn, Jariah *Sing, Aurra Apparizioni *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' / fumetto / romanzo / junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora'' *''Shadows of the Empire (comic)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (novel)'' *''Shadows of the Empire (video game)'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Tales From Jabba's Palace'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' **''The Mandalorian Armor'' **''Slave Ship'' **''Hard Merchandise'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Boba Fett *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *Serie Young Jedi Knights: The Fall of the Diversity Alliance *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' }} Fonti *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross Sections'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * Categoria:Lavori